


hey, girl with one eye

by Pomfry



Category: Athena Complex (Webcomic)
Genre: Ares Is Creepy, F/M, He Isn't This Bad In Canon But Whatever, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Sexual Fantasy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, fantasizing about rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Ares and Athena hold domain over war. They are one and the same. Why is it that Ares is the only one who can see that?
Relationships: Ares/Aphrodite (Athena Complex), Ares/Athena (Athena Complex), Athena/Poseidon (Athena Complex)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	hey, girl with one eye

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk where this came from

Ares doesn't typically have strong emotions beyond anger and bloodlust. It's just not in him. He is the god of war, of rage and metal and hatred, and war is not the place for happiness. It is a place for despair, for horror, for terror, for wrath. Ares' war is bloody and violent, pointless except for when it is not. He is the embodiment of power.

So why, he wonders, is he feeling this? This longing, this—this overwhelming _want?_ It's been over two hundred years since Troy, when Athena had the tip of her spear held at his throat, eyes blazing, transformation spell still in use, ready to give mercy. Two hundred years since Ares found her more beautiful than anything he's ever seen. 

He can see the blinding light of her lightning. If he concentrates, he can still feel the coldness of her spear. If he's awake and alone, in the few moments when he is able to think past the madness pumping through his veins, he is able to see her piercing gaze. It makes him shudder with need.

He goes to Aphrodite, in those times. She is soft where Athena is hard. Where Athena has muscles and a warrior's body, Aphrodite is weak and curved. Where Athena's voice thunders, filled with righteousness and anger, Aphrodite's whispers, made of temptation and false promises. Where Athena has short hair and a frown, Aphrodite has long hair and a sly smile. Aphrodite is everything Ares should want; she is everything everyone wants. But when he lays with her, large hands curled around her waist, he finds himself—dissatisfied.

She is not what he wants. She is the goddess of love and beauty, and war is not a place where those can thrive. Ares holds her close and his body does not hum with want. He kisses her and he does not burn.

When he fights Athena, he can hear his heart beating in his ears, a war drum. Athena is warm where Aphrodite is cold. She offers sympathy and guidance to the mortals, extends her protection towards their peace and their wisdom. Athena looks at humans and sees something worthwhile, something to defend, where Aphrodite looks at humans and only sees toys to play with. Athena is one of the few who look at mortals in this way.

Ares spends more time amongst the mortals than any other god. He sleeps with them in their tents, he roars with them in battle, he breathes in the smoke and blood and he _relishes_ in it. But Athena—she is the goddess of war but she does not go to war, not without good reason. Ares will join any side. He will fight whoever he wants to fight, and he will switch sides if he gets bored.

He can still remember Athena's words to Aphrodite, condemning her for giving Helen to Paris when it would only lead to death. He can still recall the look on Athena's face when she was told her part. Ares is not stupid enough to think that Athena did not know her contribution. He thinks she ignored it, the naive little goddess.

Athena is beautiful when she cries. She sheds tears that look like diamonds, and her eyes shine like the rarest jewels. Her skin is pale and her hair even paler.

Ares _burns_ for her. He wants to push her down onto the ground, a war playing out around them, and kiss her. He wants to pin her down and make her fight him, make her kick and shriek with absolute fury. He wants to tear away the armor she so often wears, leaving her bare for his eyes only, the most deadly sword out of its sheath at last. He wants to bury his hands in her hair and bite her neck until she realizes that _she belongs to him,_ because he is the god of war and she is the goddess of war. They are the same and they are one.

He wants to make her skin turn red, wants to make her nails dig into his skin, wants to make her scream. In pain or pleasure, who knows?

He wants to drag her back to his palace, struggling the entire time, and keep her there until she _understands her place._ Until she grasps that they are meant to be side by side, two sides of the same coin, forever connected and unable to be kept apart. It's enough to make him gasp and come undone, most nights, the thought of her cursing him and hating him but accepting that she is fated to be with him.

Poseidon would kill him if he knew the thoughts Ares had. Would rip his lungs from his chest, put his famed trident through his skull. He would make Ares suffer. The old man might claim he feels nothing for Athena, but Ares can see the way his eyes track her every move, how he takes advantage of their close relationship to touch her. He's protective and possessive, unwilling to let Athena be someone else's even if he refuses to let her be his. It doesn't help that Athena actively encourages this by fawning over him, smiling and running over to his side whenever he makes an entrance. Athena loves Poseidon, and Poseidon loves her. Ares hates it. He hates how he is swept aside, how Athena pays her other half no attention when Poseidon appears.

Ares wants to make Athena _bleed,_ just so that she knows who she belongs to, just so that Poseidon can look at her and tell that someone claimed her before he could gather the courage.

The mere thought of Athena trying to hide a wound Ares gave her as he held her down and ravaged her as Poseidon has to gaze upon it and know that he _lost_ the race—

Well. Let's just say that bloodlust and _lust_ aren't all that different.

Ares licks his lips, fingers twitching for a sword. Athena sits next to him, hands folded in her lap, calm and steady and dependable, and she would look so _good_ with a mark on her thighs, just visible when she moves her legs. Untouchable Athena, brought to her knees. Untouchable Athena, who declared she would only let someone touch her body if they were married. His arm moves a centimeter towards her, as though he's reaching out to grab her hair and yank her head back, until pain forces tears to her eyes and she's glaring at him.

"Ares."

Ares blinks. Poseidon narrows his eyes at him, cold and so utterly unlike the ridiculous uncle Ares knows that it makes him grin. "Yes, old man?"

The armrests of Poseidon's throne starts to crack under his strength. "Pay attention to the meeting."

Zeus only sighs fondly. "Ah, Ares, when will you learn? Politics is a game we must all play."

"Of course, Father." Ares meets Poseidon's eyes and smirks, cruel and mean and showing a bit of teeth. "It seems as though Athena has much to show me, being a fellow goddess of war."

Athena startles at that, glancing over at him and then looking away. Ares can almost taste her anger on his tongue.

Aphrodite laughs. "Oh, Ares. You never change." She shifts on her throne, the sight of it enough to make several other gods whimper. Ares does not; he feels nothing for Aphrodite.

Athena snorts quietly. "You say that as though it is a good thing, Aphrodite."

Ares sinks his teeth into the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood. He wants to grab her by the throat and take her right now, in front of Poseidon and Zeus and all of Olympus. Wouldn't that be a spectacle?

"Enough," Hera says. "Let us proceed with the meeting. Ares, pay attention. We will need your input on this."

"Of course." He inclines his head, one eye on Athena, and settles in to listen to this boring meeting.

At least he has the object of his fantasies right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> so athena complex started updating again and boy oh boy am i excited


End file.
